Pyre
by Slytherin Kunoichi
Summary: “Hey Naruto,” Sakura smiled and turned to Naruto, holding a sparkler in her hand. “Light my fire?”


**Pyre**

**

* * *

  
**

The summer air was hot and almost sticky, making it nearly impossible to enjoy the summer festival in a yukata. Naruto tugged on his dark orange yukata's cloth, to reveal more of his bare chest that had beads of sweat dripping down the path of tan skin to his stomach, as he nearly panted while waving a fan franticly in his face. He was waiting with Sasuke by the dango-booths for Sakura, who was running fifteen minutes late (no doubt due to Ino). And the only thing bearable about the air was the delicious aroma that radiated and lingered from the mouthwatering entrée.

He sighed, and turned to glance at his obviously bored friend. "You really don't want to be here, do you?"

Sasuke just looked at him from the corner of his eye and said nothing.

Yeah, that much was obvious.

"Why did the festival have to be tonight?" Naruto grumbled and rolled his eyes. The heat was unbearable and he felt like he was being suffocated. "It couldn't possibly get any hotter—" And his ocean blue eyes descended upon their female teammate.

Her hair was tossed up, held together by two long golden hairpins that had red and gold ornaments dangling from their base, while a few of her smaller strands fell alongside her cheeks. She smiled up at him with eyes that were like the green sea on a starlit night.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto felt like he could barely breathe.

"Ahem," his dark friend's grunt came from beside him and caused him to break from his daydream.

And then he _really_ looked at her.

She wasn't wearing a normal festival kimono or yukata. No—her attire was completely different. It was a deep red fabric with a cherry blossom patter. But it cut in a jagged pattern, starting from her shoulders, where it bared her flawless, noble looking skin. From the shoulder, six threads of red string or yarn were strung down, to another piece of red cloth that covered two and a half inches of her skin just above her elbow, followed by another set for the cuffs around her wrists.

Her obi sash was black with patterns of diamonds in a darker shade of pink and was tied tightly at her waist. And about five inches from her sash, her kimono cut into the same serrated pattern, showing her tight, short black shorts, then descending on another set of strings, held the end of her kimono, well before her knees, allowing for anyone to linger _appreciatively_ at her creamy skin and well-toned legs.

Naruto frowned, "What are you wearing?" There was no way he was going to let his girlfriend go out looking like _that_.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked a few times at him. "What does it look like?—It's my Kimono."

Sasuke snorted while Naruto glared at her.

"The hell it is!" Naruto shouted while pointing at her. "Go back and change! Sasuke-teme and I will wait here!"

Sakura's eyes slivered, "I altered it because it's too hot." She crossed her arms, "And I'm not changing."

Naruto growled at this. She wasn't even wearing an under shirt or garment, the parts of her kimono (if you could call it that), that met and overlapped on her chest, left a descent amount of her cleavage to be seen.

"Mm," Sakura smiled and headed two steps closer to a food vendor, licking her lips. "Did you want to eat first or…?"

"Did Ino help you make it?" He swore Shikamaru's blond girlfriend was a bad influence on his girl, but this took the cake.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I am a mature woman and can decide what I feel comfortable in." She turned back at him and for a minute he thought she was going to hit him. "Your yukata's baring your chest—You don't see me making a big deal about it."

Naruto would have crossed his arms and pouted, if the air wasn't so muggy.

Sakura dragged them along to some food booths, and event tents, all the while Naruto was caught between either looking for someone to pummel for staring too long at his female teammate, or he was drinking her completely in, swallowing her scandalous image up like a bowl of ramen.

He would be a liar if he were to deny that she looked ethereal. He would be a liar if he told her she couldn't get him any higher just based on her physical attributes.

He was a moth right now, and she was the only one that could light his fire.

He hadn't even glimpsed at another girl tonight since she had appeared in her bold new look.

While he was still not pleased with her apparel, he reminisced in the memory of his eyes catching a sweat drop slipping down from her neck, trickling to rest in between her breasts.

"Wipe the drool off your face, dobe." Sasuke stated while they were alone in the field, Sakura a few feet away playing with some giggling kids, while the fireworks boomed in the dark night sky.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't you dare." There was nothing playful about his warning. He was warning Sasuke that he wasn't in the playful bantering kind of mood. And he was warning Sasuke not to trace the path Naruto's eyes had claimed as their own property.

He had his chance.

And Naruto realized he had been panting at Sakura all night, and the time to hesitate was through.

Naruto smirked, "Okay kyoudai's!" Naruto walked over to the children. "Sasuke-Oniisama wants to buy you all ice cream!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and the smaller children all cheered, running and grabbing a hold of Sasuke as fast as they could. They were pulling at his robes, tugging him back to the food vendors.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura smiled and turned to Naruto, holding a sparkler in her hand. "Light my fire?"

Naruto jumped her body, pinning her between him and the solid earth. His lips crashed down on hers, soft and supple, and forceful. He fisted one hand in her hair, his fingers delving in to wrap themselves in her soft, rosemary tresses. His other hand snaked under her, slipping under the waistband of her tight shorts. His fingers slide down and teased her folds. He pushed her legs apart and wedged his body in between her legs. She arched up, grinding into his hand while she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and pulled him closer.

"You little tease," Naruto groaned as he slid his finger back into her already wet center.

Sakura moaned at this, biting her lips as her eyes fluttered closed, her hands at the back of his shoulder blades, pushing him even closer to her. "I wasn't the one who just lied to a bunch of innocent kids." She managed to get out.

He slipped her shorts off completely and she gasped. He was parting her thighs wider.

Her eyes were wide, "Naruto!—My kimono is going to get grass stains and the kids and Sasuke—"

He drove into her in one swift movement and she closed her eyes and choked in fulfillment. Naruto slid his hands down to grasp her hips and using little strength he jolted her up, one hand steady on her hip, the other grasping her butt tightly, he fell with his back to the ground.

Sakura's breathing hitched as Naruto lay beneath her, completely and utterly engulfed in her.

"Ride me Sakura," Naruto commanded, grinding his hips up to meet hers. "Light my fire," he breathed in a husky whisper.

* * *

Author: Written for leafygirl.

Pyre-a pile of burning material

Kyodai—brother and sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto—nor do I claim to own any other characters therefore owned by Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
